livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sundawn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Living on our own Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sun that rises at dawn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice Cave (Talk) 16:04, June 18, 2011 Template loop detected: User:Sundawn/Sig 04:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Sundawn, welcome to Living on our own wiki! The leader of our wiki is Spottedstar42. Ask her if you have any questions. Ice Cave, the creator of this wiki, is no longer on here. Remember to always create a page with a blank page format. Do not use a fanfiction page starter or you will not be able to edit the page easly. I do charart's! Ask me if you want one. Happy editing, ¶Icewish¶ , 16:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC) hi sundawn wanna be friends??? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 00:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) hey Sundawn u on?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) check ur blog and lets play ur game sundawn plz always make a new message even if it's a short one becuz i saw that u edited ur old message in the history to tell that ur on FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:52, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ask Spottedstar42 to give u the right code for the siggie FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 03:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hi, I know what's wrong with your sig! If you have the sig page, User:Sundawn/Sig, with your sig in it, then you put this code in your prefrances: }} okay, talk to me if it doesn't work, ^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) okay put this code on your page, User: Sundawn/Sig: O_o Sundawn o_O then your sig should work.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) hey sundawn did u see Graystripe's kit version charart? they approved it!! *does happy dance* oh and ur prey-hunter is better now it doesn't look like it's holding a spider now ^_^ FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 23:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) it's a CBA approved!!! P.S. tell Spotz to help u with ur siggie again FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 01:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sundawn were u the one that sent me the message and pic ??? P.S. always sign with 4~'s FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Charcat You don't need to make a charcat outside the wiki and upload it as a picture. You can use Template: charcat/better. It lloks like this: ^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) When you edit, go to the top where it said 'Insert'. The click the little down button and click 'other template/magic word'. In the top right there is a little text box, and type in 'Template: charcat/better', then filll it in.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ya i just got on, why isn't Spotz teaching u how to make warrior or kit eyes or anything about the chararts like Icewish did ???? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 01:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Icewish(in my opinion) is the best mentor ever!! no offense to Spotz FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 01:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) it looks like a black ball with a stick through it FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. ALWAYS START A NEW HEADING AND SIGN WITH 4~'S !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) oops i told u the wrong thing,the dodge tool is the highlighting and the hand next to it is the shading FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 03:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Sundawn, I was just wondering if you were almost done with the prey-hunter blanks and if you are going to continue with the other tribe blanks. If you are, I think you should wait untill we have the leader blank ready so all you need to do is put leaves in its mouth. Sorry to bother you, ¶Icewish¶ , 19:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S How are you doing with you apprenticeship on project charart? Hey Sundawn,can u help me name Firestream and Tigerpelt's kits names.They have 2 toms and 2 she-cats. Can u think of names for them?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 23:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) it's ok Sundawn I already have names for them,Flamekit,Nettlekit,Swiftkit,and Mistkit. sorry FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 18:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :'( Please read and comment on this blog post.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) are you even still active on this wiki? you're onl yone charart away from being a warrior of project charart. If you are still active I want to assign you to Dovewing's chararts. ^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:21, July 27, 2011 (UTC) COmE BACKZ hey sundawn, why don't you come back? The only other person on this wiki now othe rthan me is silverwhisker. this wiki is abandoned, can you please come back an be active soon? I mena, this wiki is dead as a doornail since fire's computer crashed. And now EVERYONE ''loves ''Ice's wiki, even though it's the same as this wiki and she even stole the coding from here, and the only difference is there is more contributors there, and that's because no one wants to come here. I've cleaned up this wiki a lot, and i'm hoping if some people come back and become great helpers, then if we get an advertisement and more people come, it'll be more than just me and silver to help. any way, my point is, will you come back to this wiki?Spottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 20:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC)